


Fort Netflix

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: When Cas develops a blanket obsession, Dean tries to be supportive. It pays off in the cuddliest of ways.





	Fort Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of domestic fluff written for the 2018 Hey, Sweetheart Challenge on [tumblr](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thank you to my betas, TackyGoldring and Smut.Shipping.Hipster!

The first time Cas made him go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond, Dean didn't think anything of it. Cas was trying the human thing out again and part of that was making his physical space homier and his—or theirs, as their space happened to be. Dean drove him to the store and stood off to the side while he tested fabric textures and muttered about pewter vs ivory. It was sweet, watching him get so earnest over pillow cases. And if Dean took home a couple extra memory foam pillows to put in those pillow cases, he counted it as a bonus.

The second time, Dean was a little confused. What did they need two sets of blankets for the bed for? Cas kicked them off most nights anyway. He still drove the hour there and back without complaint and even gave his opinion on the softness of the fleece over the quilted cotton. And maybe a new stovetop griddle and some new slippers made their way into the cart. They ate a lot of bacon. The griddle just made sense.

The third time, Dean put his foot down. "Okay, what's going on? We don't need that many blankets. You don't even like sleeping with them."

Cas clenched his jaw and reached behind Dean for the keys to his truck. "I was inviting you to come with me so that we could spend time together. If you don't want to go, all you have to say is no thank you."

The hurt look he flashed Dean was what did it. He took the keys out of Cas' hands and grabbed the Impala ones instead. "Of course I wanna spend time with you. I just don't get why you want another blanket for the bed you're just gonna kick off you in the middle of the night. If you want to go to the store, I'll go with you."

Cas didn't respond, but the hurt faded. He took the keys out of Dean's hand and got in the driver's seat of the Impala and waited. Dean knew when to pick his battles. He got in the passenger’s seat and didn’t complain. Three hours later, they were back with three more blankets and something called pillow shams. When Dean snuck a Kritsuke knife in the cart, Cas didn't call him on it.

"You've been doing a lot of redecorating, Cas," Sam commented when they got back from their fourth trip. They officially had more Bed, Bath, and Beyond bedding than standard issue Men of Letters ones, and Dean was beginning to get concerned they had a hoarding situation on their hands.

"I like to be comfortable," Cas said, as if that explained why there were a dozen new bed sets in a Bunker that currently slept five.

Sam smiled at Cas in his patient way and shot a look at Dean behind his back. Dean shrugged, not really understanding it himself. Again, he knew when to pick his battles. He grabbed the handle on the latest set and shouldered passed Sam to follow Cas to their bedroom.  

-

Dean tended to forget what day of the week it was during a hunt, let alone a special date of any kind, but he had an alert on his phone to remind him of their anniversary. He wasn’t stupid. And yet when the little icon popped up in the middle of his game of Homescapes, it was still a surprise. He cursed under his breath and closed the game out. He had shopping to do.

He came back to the bunker two hours later with a jar of honey he tracked down from a local farmer and a bouquet of flowers. He even sprung for a card, knowing Cas would be into it no matter how cheesy it was.

When he walked into their bedroom with his purchases in hand, the last thing he expected to see was a giant blanket fort hanging off the side of their bed. There were what looked like four layers of thick comforters spread across the floor, two more sets draped across the backs of chairs Cas must have brought in from the library. There were even white Christmas lights hanging from the makeshift ceiling. And the pillows. So many pillows.

“When did we get all these pillows?” Dean asked before his brain caught up with his mouth.

Cas paused in adjusting a blanket clipped to one of the chairs, frowning. “Do you not like it? I thought we could ‘Netflix and Chill’.” He made a face at the phrase, like he wasn’t sure he had said it right, and Dean’s heart melted just a little.

He walked over and looped an arm around Cas, leaning over to kiss him. “I love it, babe. I just didn’t know we had so many. Is this why you’ve been buying all those blankets lately?”

Cas kissed him back, cupping his chin to deepen it before pulling back to answer him, smiling now. “The ones we had are all scratchy. I thought you’d like to lay down in something a little softer.”

“Can’t argue with you there.” He eyed the fort. It did look pretty comfortable. He glanced down at the both of them. Cas was at least in sweats, but Dean’s fully dressed down to his boots. “So, Netflix and chill, huh? I think I’m over-dressed.”

Cas tilted his head to the side with a goofy smile, reaching out to pluck at the collar of Dean’s flannel. “Let’s fix that, then.” He smoothed his hands over Dean’s shoulders under the flannel, sliding it off Dean and letting it flutter to the ground. Dean’s jeans were next to go, and he had to toe out of his shoes before he got tangled up in them. Dean guided him into the nest he’d made and turned back to grab the bag he’d dropped at the door.

“What’d you bring me?” Cas asked, reaching out for the bag as Dean crawled under the blanketed roof of their hideaway. He peeked inside as Dean stretched out beside him, Cas humming when he saw the flowers. “Are these for me?”

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

Cas looked at him all warm and happy and leaned in to kiss him. “Happy anniversary,” he said. The flowers and the rest were pushed into a corner, and Cas was in Dean’s lap, all intoxicating kisses and wandering hands. They don’t get to the Netflix part of the evening for quite a long while.

-

They were three hours into a Marvel marathon when a knock on the door interrupts them. Dean hit pause on the laptop just as Bucky shot a rocket launcher. “Yeah?”

“What’s going on in here?” Mary asked, appearing at the mouth of the fort, clearly amused with them. “Don’t you both look cozy.”

“It’s our anniversary. We’re ‘Netflix and Chilling’,” Cas explained with that same slightly confused, slightly proud tone of before.

Dean dropped his head onto Cas’ shoulder with a sigh. “You’re not supposed to tell my mom that, babe…” he tried to protest. Mary laughed at them. Dean could only hope she hadn’t caught on to that particularly piece of pop culture trivia yet.

“I’ll leave you to it, then. I heard a rumor there’s a werewolf over in Iowa. Maybe I’ll take Sam and Jack to check it out, give you two some alone time?” She raised an eyebrow at them in question, and Dean’s cheeks could not be less red. He let Cas answer, because he just couldn’t.

“Thank you, Mary. That sounds like a lovely idea.”

She hummed her approval and disappeared from their view, bidding them a happy anniversary as she walked away. Dean kept his face buried in Cas’ shoulder. Cas pet his hair. “Why can’t I tell your mother we were ‘Netflix and Chilling’?” he asked, a genuine question given his tone.

“Because you shouldn’t tell my mom we’re planning to fuck, babe,” Dean reminded him, pressing a kiss to his pulse point to show he isn’t mad.

“But… I don’t understand. That’s not what I was telling her?”

“That’s what Netflix and Chill means,” Dean explained, sitting up a little and adjusting the blanket over their bare laps. “You pretend to watch Netflix, and end up fucking instead.”

Cas blinked at him, his mouth stuck in a little O shape. “But we had sex before we started watching the movies. I thought the sex was just a bonus.”

Dean smirked at him, leaning down to peck his lips. “So we did it backwards. Wanna do it the right way around this time?”

Cas grinned at him and didn’t push him away when Dean laid him out on the mountain of pillows and kissed him dirty. It was a long time before that rocket launcher hit its target on screen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
